The Sultry Meowstic
by Midnight Crusader
Summary: Male OC X Female Meowstic.


It was another typical day's work for a young man and his espeon working in a ranch one summer day in rural Kansas. Their main priority is now to raise the eevee and build a kennel with his own resources, so this won't be easy for him nor forgiving to his wallet; buying feeds and such. But it's all worth it once he gets everything going. So in the meantime, he has to do his regular work: Like buying those windows he was told yesterday.

Eventually their work came to an end and the boy pedaled back to his mother's house to relax. With Espeon meandering about, who's aloof to a fault, he then approached to a meowstic sitting down on the couch while listening to the radio. Unlike the aloof Espeon, Meowstic always followed him whenever she had the chance, stemming from that they were both raised by him ever since they were eggs six years ago.

"Hey there, Meowstic." he greeted her.

"Master!" she greeted back via telepathy before turning off the radio with her psychic mind.

"Espeon's already here. Would you like to walk around with me?"

"Most certainly, master!" she cheerfully agreed to and they went outside, strolling through the beaten path in the vast plains.

"Frankly, I always like you more than Espeon." the rancher said.

"Of course you do! You always say that to me whenever you have the chance."

The boy chuckled. "Yeah, I do. Though you're not as charismatic as her."

"Well, I'm more reserved than outgoing such as yourself."

"So you are. And a beautiful one at that. Such strong legs and shapely assets. Very shameless as well with your womanhood exposed for all to see." he complimented her sensual built.

"You embarrass me, master!" She lowered her head and blushed, and again, he laughed.

"If it wasn't for you at her side, my mother would've been killed by a stray monster or a hoodlum long ago, and such dedication will not go unnoticed. For that alone, I'll give you a little reward."

She raised her head. "What is it?"

"In time, Meowstic. In time."

The thought of it made her cheeks even redder, and as sunset turned dusk, the two raced back home and took a bath together with the monster blushing the entire time, shying away from his nakedness.

"Don't be shy," he said to her. "You're not shy when _you're_ naked." and he grabbed her. With shampoo on hand, he started lathering her entire body.

The meowstic didn't even resist. She purred as he massaged her entire body from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet, slowly rising his way up to her womanhood where he slid a digit in, giving the monster a shriek. He slid in and out of her mound while pinching her throbbing clitoris with his other hand. Her stoic face then broke down to a panting frown, pleased by his molestation before feeling something hard touching her soft backside. It was his erection, and he gently slid it inside her mound, this time robbing her of her virginity.

"Master... Is this?" The meowstic then squeaked, feeling his length rubbing her walls of inner pink flesh.

"Yes, Meowstic. This is it."

The boy grunted with every stroke as his cock's getting squeezed by her tight cervix, tearing her hymen off completely.

"Master!" She jolted from the sharp pain.

"It's okay," He slowly stroked her head gently, trying to comfort her. "It's completely safe."

And he was right. The pain soon subsided and turned into pure, pleasurable bliss. He was feeling pleasure too as her cervix slowly, but surely, expanded to his length. Before long, the boy withdrawn and came all over her crotch as both of their juices seeped down, blending with the lukewarm water below (along with a trickle of Meowstic's blood), sighing out in relief before rinsing each other off. After bathing, the rancher then changed to a pair of pajamas and went to bed alongside her.

Later that night, the rancher woke up to several nudges to the chin made by the monster herself.

"Master... I want more..." she hastily begged in a lazy tone. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"But your hymen... Wait until it heals..." he grumbled. She then grew impatient.

"It's been hours. I think it's completely healed."

"You sure?" he asked, and she gave him a nod.

"Well, I want to see it first." He turned on a lamp and took a closer look at the entrance to her cervix with drowsy, yet focused eyes. Seems healed for the most part, which was rather quick, and her enlarged cervix now makes it more of a smooth sailing for both.

"I guess you deserve more." he lazily chuckled, and with another yawn and a stretch of several limbs, he gently laid her down and groped her pussy, circling her labia with a single digit, getting her warmed up for the upcoming sex.

She began purring as her tiredness disappeared completely as the boy gently nibbled her clit before eating her out wholeheartedly. Meowstic's stoic face, now flushed with blood tinted cheeks, began to stutter into an unsettling sight. Her ears flickered, giving glimpses of her most sensitive areas guarded by flesh and fur, surging out a jolt of psychic energy throughout the young rancher's bedroom, making her growl.

"Do you want me to stop, Meowstic?"

"No..." she moaned, continuously kicking him in the face to continue.

"If you say so." and he continued to suckle and salivate her womanhood. She was in pure, blissful heaven, at least to her. The way he gave each lick a wet and sloppy stroke to her clit made her shiver with delight; and she wants to return the favor.

"Master..." she groaned.

"Yes?"

With no response, she rose up, and with the use of psychokinesis, pushed the human down to the bed. With perverse intention, she lowered his pants down to his knees with her mind.

"Your phallus speaks to me." she said, eyeing at the clothed bulge that his underwear covered, and with the use of psychokinesis again, she lowered it down to where his pants were, revealing a modest length more than enough to satisfy the mouth of a meowstic such as herself. She then approached his erection, pulled the foreskin back with her paws and gave the tip a lick with her coarse tongue. The boy twitched at the sudden felt of uncomfortable pain from a feline's tongue; the tongue of a feline who has sexual grandiose to him, a human.

After a thorough licking, she engorged the head completely into her mouth, getting a taste of his distinctive musk before slowly sliding down to his shaft, testing the waters to see how deep she can go and stopped as the head barely touched her throat. An honest length, if she says so herself, and began bobbing her head up and down, gradually gaining speed as she purred like a motor; and just like her blowjob, her purrs were short and muffled, but gradually gain velocity and volume the longer she gave head, eventually tasting the precum that leaked out.

The rancher groaned, refraining from being too audible to not wake up her mother, the eevee, Espeon, or just about anyone for that matter.

"Meowstic... I'm going to-"

"No! I want it inside me!" she yelped, but she was too late. He came inside her mouth, filling her temple with his hot, gooey seed, and she gulped the white liquid down her throat, sighing out in a bittersweet tone.

"So that's what semen tastes like..."

"Sorry there..." he sheepishly apologized as his penis softened.

"It's alright," she forgave him. "We have the entire night to experiment with each other anyway."

"Excuse me? But I've got work tomorrow."

"There's plenty of time, master. Plenty of time." She then approached his penis and stimulated it again with her paws as it hardened to full length before placing her vagina to where it hovers above the tip.

"Master... I feel like one of those flappers..."

"Yeah, but not really... They're not like that at all, you see..."

She ignored his remark and her sentence altogether and lowered her vagina down, letting his erection inside her cervix. She gave out a moan as she felt his phallus rub the sensitive walls that made up her sex.

"You're so soft..." he groaned. She gave out another squeak as she rode around his dick with his hands strapped to her hips, helping her bob.

"Meowstic-"

"I want it inside me this time, master!" she interrupted him again. Clenching her thighs together, the boy came inside, filling her cavity with his white seed now deeply implanted into her womb. They both panted in unison as the monster collapsed to his chest, now relaxed as the tense muscles in her thighs began loosening.

"You better not get pregnant..." he whisperedly scolded her.

"It shouldn't..." and she gave a sensual lick to his cheek.

But it didn't stop there. Like Meowstic said, they continued to have sex for several hours until the bed was soiled with his sweat and their combined juices, and after their final sexual act, they were both too tired to continue and the rancher turned off the lamp, falling asleep in each other's arms. Espeon was also sleeping in the same room in a corner, wakened up by their love-making as she heard every moan and purr with eyes wide and a disturbed look on her face up until this point.

She shan't sleep tonight.

Hours have passed, and the meowstic woke up to the boy raring to go back to the ranch with an exhausted Espeon...

...at 4:00 AM.

She sighed as she covered herself in the warmth of his somewhat dry blanket.

"My master's such a workaholic..." she grumbled. "Barely gets enough sleep, yet he's just as energetic... How is he this...?"

She was too tired to ramble and she quickly fell asleep. Of course, this won't be the last time they will have sex together. This is simply the first of many nights for the two.


End file.
